Gollux
Gollux is a giant treelike monster, and the final boss of Tynerum. Story At first, Gollux was a kind beast. However, Hilla soon corrupted its heart, causing it to terrorize Tynerum. It is up to Maplers to purify Gollux's heart and make Tynerum peaceful once again. Battle Since Gollux is a giant, it must be defeated by attacking multiple parts. The head is the last target. The player has 30 minutes to win, or they will be transported back to the expedition area. The player has a death counter of 5. Once all these deaths are used up, the player will be booted from the battle. The player must defeat monsters to access the next area. In some areas, Gollux will try to stun the player using its arms. The player must attack all the weak points (left shoulder, right shoulder, and abdomen) for the head to be weakened. The head's difficult will change depending on how many and which parts the player destroyed; it will be weaker the more parts you destroy, and it will have different attacks. At any level mobs are created through portals at both ends of the map that move towards the center. After the first mob reaches the middle all characters will receive a buff with the number of mobs. When the counter reaches 5 all players instantly die. The abdomen is the first part encountered if the player decides to take the path through any leg. The fight against the abdomen consists of binding roots that appear in the marked spots. The only attack the abdomen has is a toxic cloud of purple gas that deals 50% of the character's health, and an orange one that deals 75% of the character's health. Mobs will also appear on both ends of the map that act similarly to the ones in the head with the same effects, but will move much slower. Both shoulders can be accessed from the Heart Chamber or through the alternative paths at the beginning of the raid. Left and Right Shoulders act exactly the same way and have the same attacks. Shoulders have an implosion attack and can also spawn mobs when threatened. The shoulder is invulnerable until the mobs are killed. The Shoulder will increase its defense with branches after its health goes below 50%. The battle against the Head itself consists of three forms: the mouth, that has a stun attack identical to the one used by the abdomen and it's the only permanent attack present at all difficulties on the head. Gollux also has an absorb attack that kills instantly any character in its path. This skill is available only when the abdomen hasn't been defeated. Gollux will also continue to use its arms in the fight against the head only that they also insta-kill any character it crushes. This skill is only available when at least one arm is still alive. After defeating the mouth the player will now face the eyes. A platform is created to fight the eyes with a portal to it in the middle of the map. The eyes have an explosion attack that kills instantly any player in its range. After defeating the eyes the player will face the jewel on Gollux's forehead. An extra platform even higher is created for this purpose. The jewel also has the same explosion attack, but is not capable of instant kills. The only difference is that the player is now further away from the ground, which means it will take more time for the player to defeat the mobs there and come back to fight the jewel. Once defeated, the player can purify the heart and receive drops, which also scale to the difficulty. Trivia * Gollux is arguably the largest boss in Maplestory, and the second largest creature in the game, being in first place Stone Colossus and in third place Hekaton. * Gollux is the only Boss that has more than 3 levels of difficulty, although in the Boss tab its featured as a one-difficulty Boss. * Gollux is made mainly out of wood, but his limbs are mostly stone. * The player can fall from Gollux's Body when fighting the Shoulders. * Gollux is the most complex Boss in the game, featuring a total of 6 mini-bosses (abdomen, Left and Right Shoulder, Mouth, Eyes, and Jewel) and more than 15 maps, most of them requiring the player to defeat mobs to move on. * Gollux Coins and Gollux Pennies have the same appearance as the Yggdrasil Runes (coins) dropped by the Bosses in Root Abyss. |-|Head (Easy)= |-|Head (Normal)= |-|Head (Hard)= |-|Head (Hell)= Gallery Artwork Gollux (Boss Queue).png|Gollux Boss Queue artwork Gollux (2).jpg| Category:Major Bosses